


Non vincerai mai

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Scritta sulle note di Giochi di Paolo Meneguzzi.Vegeta mercenario sotto il giogo di Freezer.





	1. Chapter 1

Non vincerai mai 

 

Freezer passò le dita tozze sopra la fiamma. Nell’oscurità si vedeva il rosso della candela e degli occhi del tiranno. La punta della coda usciva dal suo sedile volante, ondeggiando. Il conquistatore si mise alle spalle di Vegeta e gli mise le mani sulle spalle. Il principe dei saiyan rabbrividì e la puzza di vino che usciva delle labbra di Lord Freezer gli fece pizzicare le narici. Si sentì un rumore metallico e una grata di titanio si sollevò, lasciando entrare la luce di una luna viola da una finestra bombata. Il ragazzino vide l’esterno avvolto da una fitta nebbia vermiglia e si leccò le labbra.

“Posso giocare con il fuoco, con le lune, con i mondi, con i miei mercenari. L’intero universo è il mio parco giochi” sussurrò melliflua la creatura. Vegeta chinò il capo e gli occhi gli brillarono sotto delle spesse ciocche nere.

“Mi diverto con i sogni, anche con i tuoi. La tua vita mi appartiene” sibilò Freezer. Si sporse e leccò la guancia del giovinetto. Vegeta strinse gli occhi e irrigidì i muscoli.

< Però non vincerai mai, maledetta lucertola > pensò.


	2. Sibilanti e melliflue minacce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo 'L'olimpiade' di Tiziano Ferro.  
> Il giovane mercenario Vegeta non vuole piegarsi al dominio di Lord Freezer.

Sibilanti e melliflue minacce  
  


_ Grida forte sono un vero osso duro, asso grosso. Ti senti meglio adesso? _

Freezer appoggiò una zampa sulla spalla del giovane uomo. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e strinse al petto il pezzo di sopra della propria armatura.

“Ricordi il tuo primo genocidio in mio onore. Lo sguardo orgoglioso di tuo padre?” sibilò Freezer al suo orecchio. Ghignò e si leccò le labbra, assottigliando gli occhi. Le iridi gli brillarono di vermiglio. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo.

Re Vegeta scoppiò a ridere e allargò il mantello vermiglio. I saiyan al suo fianco scoppiarono a ridere. Il  _bambino ghignò. Il sangue degli Tsufuru gli macchiava gli stivaletti bianchi. Si voltò verso il padre, osservò il suo sguardo e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Le guance gli si arrossarono e dalle dita gli partirono una serie di onde blu._

_ < E’ orgoglioso di me > pensò. _

“Ti ha venduto. Ti ha reso mio. L’unica cosa che vedeva in te era merce di scambio per se stesso” sibilò mellifluo Freezer. Dimenò la punta della coda, usciva fuori dal suo sedile volante. Lord Freezer tolse la zampa dalla spalla del mercenario e la appoggiò sulla sua schiena dandogli una spinta in avanti.

“Ora vai, svolgi la tua missione in orario!” ordinò.

< Tu non sai quanto è forte la mia rabbia, ti travolgerà > pensò Vegeta. Guardò il portellone della navicella bianca aprirsi facendo uscire del fumo biancastro. Chiuse gli occhi e vi entrò, affondando nella poltroncina rossa. Riaprì gli occhi, tolse dalla tasca un telecomando e digitò i tasti sulla sua superfice. Il portellone si richiuse.

< Alla stessa velocità di questa navicella in corsa nello spazio. Non mi obbligherai più a essere il tuo servo > pensò.

“E mi raccomando, se non arrivi in tempo torturerò te e gli altri due scimmioni. Lo sai che ci tengo alle scadenze”. Sentì la voce di Freezer risuonare nel suo scouter e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

 


End file.
